Exist
by Raynedark
Summary: KuramaxHiei. No real plot just Kurama and Hiei gonig to the mountains for the weekend. One shot, whole.


*sigh* I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho….

Exist

The drive up was long and near silent save for the soft muttering of the radio and failed attempts at conversation. Hiei merely stared out the window the entire four hours and Kurama just drove and kept to his own thoughts, occasionally sharing some abstract bit of information about the place they were passing through. 

When Kurama had said the previous day "Let's go somewhere!" Hiei never expected they would go north. Every degree the temperature dropped the little bit more bitter he became. Didn't the red haired one know any better? No, he wouldn't think like that for the entire weekend. He didn't want to ruin things for Kurama. He really didn't. He knew how much these excursions meant to him, he wouldn't let his abrasive nature destroy their time together. Still, he should have thought a little more about their destination. 

Kurama looked over briefly at his passenger. "Are you angry with me? Don't lie."

"No," Hiei answered, lying. Kurama sighed and let the subject fetter out. "We are almost there. Maybe fifteen minutes. We'll come into small town and then turn onto a side road. The place is breath taking, really. I think you'll like it." Hiei only grunted and shifted position. 

Fifteen minutes later, after driving up a steep hill, they stepped into the late afternoon sunlight. Kurama and Hiei were atop a large hill that looked out over an intricately carved valley and angular lake. Around the lake was a ring of hills just like the one they were on. Each dipped and rose like a swallow in flight. Then, farther off, past the hills, mountains: rising and rising backing into the distance until they faded into the sky. 

They both tried not to be stunned by the scenery, but it was hard. Hiei let his eyebrows rise and Kurama let out a small gasp. He then turned around and examined the small cabin behind them. "We have two choices. Sleep in there or outside. It get ridiculously cold outside at night, just so you know." For Kurama's sake Hiei voted for inside. He wasn't completely heartless. 

They walked down the small path and Kurama got out the keys to the place. He pushed open the front door and fumbled for a light switch in the half dark. When he hit it two small lamps on the ceiling fluttered on and revealed a large room with kitchen, bedroom, and common room all together. "Isn't this charming?" Kurama asked, not expecting an answer. He set down his bag on the small couch and walked around the place, examining every nook and bit of it. Hiei contented himself watching, perched on the arm of the little sofa. 

When Kurama had gone full circle, he looked at Hiei, frowning. He returned the frown unwavering. Kurama strode over to Hiei and crouched in front of him. "Why are you so angry. I thought you would like this. Getting away from the team and the eternal noise of the city." 

"Stop condescending me and stand fool," was his only reply. Kurama moved and sat on the couch, crossing his legs staring straight forward. "Why?" he asked. Hiei rolled his eyes and slid off the arm onto the floor and crossed the room. He didn't feel it necessary to answer. Instead he became infatuated with the southern window and what was outside of it. 

There was a flaming sunset outside of it. He heard Kurama walk over. So they stood watching the blue go to emerald, to peach, to fiery orange, to red, to pink, to grey then to black. When all was finally black and the yellow lamp glow filled the room did either of them move. Kurama moved to his bag to get out dinner and Hiei jumped onto the windowsill to stare out into the unyielding black. 

Thirty minutes later, a simple pasta dinner was done, and thirty minutes more of silence had passed. Kurama had set the table in that time as well, so all was ready. He spooned some sauce on his food and then offered the jar to Hiei. He indulged. They ate quietly and listened to the nothing all around. 

No shouting, no city noise, nothing but the quiet of a country mountain all to themselves. "Do you like it?" Kurama inquired. Hiei was getting tired of this. His stubbornness wouldn't give in though. "What?" he asked back. 

"I don't know. The food, the place. Being alone!" Hiei looked up. His dear fox was irritated and it was all his fault, again. "Yes. I like this all."

"Could you put less emphasis on those words?"

"No."

"What on earth is wrong?! Just tell me." Green eyes burnt with frustration. 

"I didn't ask to be brought _north_." Hiei hissed the last word. Those green eyes widened and filled with anguish. "No. I never meant- I," he couldn't finish his sentence. He had to compose himself. Hiei dropped his gaze and stowed his anger. He focused on eating. They both did. This time the silence was as awkward as a young couple. 

When dinner was over, they laid out their sleeping bags. They set them as far as they could from each other and tried to make it look normal. When they finished, Kurama tried again. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to hurt you. I just wanted us to have a good weekend and-" he couldn't finished again so instead he struggled to find Hiei's gaze. Mercifully Hiei gave it to him and tried to fill his eyes with as much forgiveness as was possible for him. After a moment Kurama heaved a sigh. 

"You know, I didn't just bring you here for the atmosphere. Well, in a sense. Oh you'll see. Come with me." Kurama walked over to his bag and pulled a blanket and two coats from it. He handed on to Hiei and made sure he put it on. They went outside and set the blanket right in the middle of the top of the hill. Side by side they lay down. Kurama checked his watch. "Soon. Just watched the sky," he said. 

Suddenly the sky above them erupted in shimmering ribbons of color. Hiei gazed up in wonder. Kurama heard his intake of breath and said, "I knew you'd never seen this. I have been planning it for a while. That's the Aurora Borealis. The northern lights Hiei."

"Gor- gorgeous," Hiei stammered. "I won't go into the science of it," said Kurama "just the myths. My favorite is that those are the souls of the departed traveling to heaven. I always enjoyed the idea of the souls of the dead dancing and being so colorful. It makes death look a bit more joyful."

"Mm," Hiei agreed. "Do you think _she's _up there?" he asked after. He felt Kurama tense next to him, "Oh, Hiei," there was apology in his voice. 

Minutes went on wordless as the light twisted and shifted above them. "I'm sorry I was bitter, seeing this, I'm happy for her." Hiei whispered quiet as an owl's wings. Seconds later he felt a hand envelop his own and squeeze briefly. And the lights, the souls, continued to shiver and change stretching on past the now dark mountains. So they lay that night, sleeping unintentionally under the cosmic light and stars, curled into each other, protecting each other. Existing as one. 


End file.
